Ilvriss Gemscale
Ilvriss Gemscale also known as Wall Lord Ilvriss, is a high ranking general and one of the sworn protectors of the famed Walled Cities, in his case the city of Salazsar. Appearance He has dark red-purple scales.Interlude - 5 He is also classically handsome in all the Drake ways.Chapter 5.17 S Personality He’s very arrogant, which becomes noticeable when one looks at the way he lifts his chin, and the way he moves. He even looks at everyone around him as if they’re less important. Background Chronology He was first seen in the Blood Fields, fighting with his soldiers against an army led by Zel Shivertail. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Lord Lv. ? (below 40)Chapter 6.11 Skills: Equipment * An amulet that can locate a target in a radius of about ten feet.Chapter 4.30 * Several Magical Rings: ** Ruby Ring that sets his scales aflame with Magical Fire. ** Large Yellow Topaz Ring that creates a Projectile Shield. ** Magical Ring that provides him with Strength Enchantments.Chapter 4.43 ** Turquoise Gem Ring that is enchanted with a Tier 5 of Observation spell. Trivia * His surname was revealed in Ch 5.01. * When he was Olesm's age, Ilvriss hadn’t even reached Level 20.Chapter 4.36 O *Zel is a higher leveled warrior than Ilvriss. Gallery Ilvriss.png|Sketches of Ilvriss by Aristide Twain. Lord_Ilvriss_by_Aristide_Twain.png|Colorized version of Ilvriss. Colour Ilvriss.png|Colorized version of Ilvriss shouting. Quotes Volume 2 * (To Ryoka) “A Lord can detect falsehoods as well as any other class, Human. I know you are speaking the truth, but it does not change the fact that you are here.” * (To Ryoka) “Smell is hardly one of the things I fear. Any scent can be easily erased by magic.” * (To Zel) “Surrender, Shivertail. This is too small a place for you to die. Once your Alliance surrenders you will be released.” Volume 4 * (To Zel) “I have more faith in my own kind than I do in others, Shivertail.” * (To Erin) “Bow, Human worm!” * (To Erin) “So those are the Goblins. Hmf. I can see why this inn is abandoned. Tell me, Human. Are you insane, or just odd as Shivertail claims?” * (To Erin) “It was my weakness that allowed Regrika Blackpaw and the traitor with her to escape. That they slew a Gold-rank adventurer…this was my fault and I apologize to you for it.” * (To Erin) “It is amazing how your crude Human expressions come so close to the truth.” * (To Erin) “Is your inn always like this, Human?” Volume 5 * (To Pallassian Soldiers) “I am Ilvriss Gemscale, Wall Lord Ilvriss of Salazsar! Lower your weapons now!” * (To Pallassian Soldiers) “Unacceptable! I, surrender? Put up your blades, soldiers of Pallass! Or if you intend to strike, strike true, because you won’t have a second chance. If it is war your city wants, mine will happily paint your walls red over my death!” * (To himself) “Well, it’s not that inaccurate…ridiculous having a Human play me…hah, but Pallass’ ineptitude is well conveyed. Can we record this? Where’s my scrying orb?” * (To himself) “Well said. Well said. And I believe I did speak something to that effect.” * (To Osthia) “This secret is our only advantage. We will make him pay. I swear it. But we must trap him. Come.” Volume 6 * (To Erin) “A debt is a debt. And a true Drake pays their debts.” * (To Erin) “Come to Salazsar. Come to the Walled Cities. Go to Pallass first so your expectations are suitably low, but visit them all. The north will wait. Visit my home, Miss Solstice. You will be welcome to visit my estates. That is an invitation I offer to very few.” * (To Osthia) “I don’t know. But I imagine that’s why she’s an asset. No one knows what she’ll do next.” * (To Zail) “I gave it to someone who did me a great service. Who…is unique. In her own way. Who may need it more than I. It was a gesture of respect.” * (To Zail) “I am a Lord of the Wall and a son of Salazsar. The walls of my city be my oath; my loyalty has never wavered! For Salazsar, I would bleed every drop of my blood dry! The walls stand!” Volume 7 * (To Alrric) “I saw my love die, and the Tidebreaker die hundreds of miles from the nearest Drake army. I met an idiot, and I quit drinking.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Lords Category:Salazsar Category:Izril